


You deserve better.

by Oh_Lumos



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I suppose it's college au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Lumos/pseuds/Oh_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo enjoys Smaug's company too much, so he doesn't really care if Smaug won't even hold hid hand in front of his friends...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Well, first time I give writing a multichapter Thilbo a try, and I hope you enjoy! Please comment, it's important for me to know if you actually like my writting!

Bilbo wasn't having a good time. Not that he ever did, in fact, he never did, not at these stupid parties. More than once, he had aske himself why the hell he still came, and the reason always appeared at that exact momentholding two red cups, one full of beer, and the other with soda, smiling at Bilbo with that hypnotising smile of his.

 _Smaug_.

Yes, it was him who made Bilbo stay at these parties where everyone looked disapprovingly at him, and pushed him as they passed by, and spoke loudly of him right next to where he was standing. Bilbo's ears went red and he had to breathe deep several times to hold the urge to punch them all back. But then Smaug appeared and everyone would stop talking and Bilbo could enjoy Smaug's company in peace. He was gorgeous, tall and slim with strong pale arms, his skin shined as if it was made of golden scales, and his moves were reptillian, cunning and decided, his voice deep. Bilbo could think of a million reasons why this young man was worth all the nasty comments from Smaug's friends directed towards him.

"Here you go Bilbo. Are you having fun?" Smaug asked as he carefully handed Bilbo his cup with coke.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't know why Smaug kept asking this if he already knew the answer. The taller man laughed and took a sip of his beer. His laughter was gravelly and Bilbo was sure it would taste like honey. He took Smaug's hand as a reflex to making him laugh, and the man froze. Bilbo gave a small jump and let go off his friend's hand. Because that's what Smaug was, Bilbo's friend.

"I'm sorry" he said, eyes glued to the floor.

"No, it's ok, I am. It's just, not here, you know..." Smaug was looking anywhere but Bilbo, making sure no one had seen the gesture.

"I know, I know, sorry..."

Smaug smiled down at Bilbo and he tried to smile normally back. This was the only reason that made Bilbo keep asking himself every time why he still came to these parties. Smaug didn't want anyone to know, which was ridiculous to Bilbo, because everyone already knew Smaug was having something going on with Bilbo. Come on, a male friend he oftenly disappeared with and only sometime reappeared with, hair ruffled and lips puffed, the one he went to get drinks for, the one he actually called instead of just message? Also, Bilbo wasn't even in the same social circle Smaug's friends, they didn't even like Bilbo, he was not a member of the fraternity Smaug was the leader of, surely it was obvious! But Bilbo enjoyed too much being in Smaug's company, and when they were alone together, and Smaug kissed Bilbo's neck, making tickles run around his  skin, Bilbo felt good, he felt happy. And at least Smaug would shut his friends up if they started bothering Bilbo.

So, today it was nothing different. Not a first, anyways.

Smaug's friends had already had a few drinks and were starting to get louder. The club was very heated with the people dancing, and more frat boys kept arriving to the party. Some were members of Smaug's fraternity, the Delta Rho Gama's, some were from the ones the DRG's hated and oftenly fought, all of them were there to "score" the sorority girls. Bilbo knew by heart how it would all happen, but there was nothing else to do than to sit down and watch it happen all over again. He was sitting next to Smaug while he chatted with some girl, very close and whispering to her ear. The jealousy Bilbo felt burned white-hot in his belly, but he had to zip it up if he wanted to hang out with his friend. Bilbo took small sips of his coke while Smaug's hand went lower on the girl's body.

Bilbo saw a lot of movement out of the corner of his eye. A large party, of about 13 or 14 young men went inside the club. The music was so loud not many people noticed them at first. They all looked shaggy and ragged, but when they came further in, Bilbo could make out their long braided hair and well tended beards. Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes, they looked like a very scary group, but also they seemed to take a little too much care of their hair and beards. One of them, the leader it seemed, as the moment he moved the others did exactly the same, had raven black hair falling on his shoulders, with two plaits on eather side of hi head to prevent the hair from falling to his face, was walking around the club as if looking for someone. He turned to where Bilbo was now standing and he smiled mischievously. It was quite uncomfortable to have that kind of smile directed to him. But he also liked it. Kind of.The boy's eyes, which Bilbo noticed were the bluest he had ever seen, darted from him to Smaug, and his smile turned into a grimace. He gave a small nod to his group and chaos exploded. The men started stomping, pushing and punching drunk frat boys and now getting noticed. Their leader strided towards a frozen Smaug, who didn't know what to do because they had arrived so unexpectedly. When he was but inches away from Smaug, he reached and took his face in his hands and crashed their lips together.

Bilbo gasped and the whole club went silent, even the music. Every eye was set on the man kissing Smaug, looking in bewilderment. Even the long haired boy's companions stared at them with a confused look for a long amount of time before renweing the havoc they had come to run. Bilbo couldn't make himself turn away, or making the boy stop. Smaug wasn't fighting the kiss away, either because he was enjoying it, or because of the surprise it had caused him. Bilbo prefered the latter. About 30 seconds went by before Smaug finally pushed the boy away from him. The boy smiled evilly, which bedazzled Bilbo a little, and joined his friends smashing booze bottles on the walls, breaking chairs and dropping peanuts like they were popurri, shoving frat boys to the floor and into each other. Finally, the frat boys reacted to the whole show and a fight broke. The troublemakers were winning. The leader shoved a boy he had on top to the floor and ran towards Bilbo, who was still rooted on his spot. He took him by the waist and turned to look at Smaug, who was about to join in the fight.

"He deserves better!" he yelled triumphantly before gathering his gang and retrieving from the club, Bilbo secure by his side.

They all went out, the few less injured frat boy behind, ran as fast as they could and lost them in an alley.

They were all panting and grabbing at their bellies, all of them with a satisfied, stupid smile across their face. None of them was speaking.

What the hell was that?!" Bilbo yelled as soon as he felt his voice returning.

The others looked at him from under their long locks as if they had only noticed him standing there. They all broke into laughter. Bilbo stared at them as if they were of another planet.

"Ok, fine..." he said, and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Someone yelled and grabbed his arm.

It was the leader, ocean blue eyes shining with mischief and success.

"What?"

"I just rescued you! Why do you want to leave?"

"Rescued me? From what?"

"From that party of course! Those idiots, that Smaug!" said the leader, rolling his eyes like it was so obvious.

"And who said I needed rescuing?"

"Og, c'mon, you're not gonna tell me you were having a good time with that jerk!"

"Well, as you don't know me and I don't know you, I can say that is none of your business."

"Oh I know you", said the boy taking a step closer to Bilbo, making his heart skip a beat, " I know you alright, Bilbo Baggins."

"Wha-? How do you know my name?"

"Look, that doesn't really matter. What matters is that I know he treats you like shit, he doesn't eve aknowledges you in public, and he actually is fooling around with some girl while you're right next to them! So, I decided I needed to rescue you." he finished matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, and I don't know how you know my name, but all that you just said is bullshit, I don't need aknowledgement from nobody, neither I need rescuing, I'm quite fine, thank you..." said Bilbo irritably, as he turned around to leave.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that it's ok for you to be with some coward asshole while you could be with someone who appreciates you enough to hols hands with you in public?!"

Bilbo turned around to glare at the boy.

"Someone like who, exactly?"

"Well," he said, closing the gap that saparated him from Bilbo, with a whole crowd behind him listening intently to their leader's next words," someone like me, of course. Thorin Oakenshield, at your service."


	2. Smaug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug knows Bilbo deserves someone who is free to be with him. But it's nobody's business to decide what Bilbo deserves but Smaug's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I'm not good at writing, but let's see where this takes me :) thanks to the people who suggested that I go on, it meant a lot to me, you can't imagine! I hope you like this chapter, but if you don't, feel free to say so please!

The party around Smaug was starting to take form. He liked to arrive a little early to secure his fraternity's territory, so that when other frats arrived they had to look for a corner to be in. Smaug was possessive and imponent, and he liked to take care of his men and places personally. He was a great leader, never let any lose ends and he never left something half done. No wonder his fraternity was the most prosperous and the one with higher number of requests to be a part of it. 

He also was a heart-throb, with his melodic voice he made many a girl melt right on the spot. People respected him, many loved him, he was a proud young man. Though he only wanted to be loved and respected by one. 

Bilbo Baggins. 

The tiny man was so different from other people. When he looked at Smaug, it was with a look of respect, but it hadn't been always that way. Smaug had had to earn that respect, and along with it came the friendsip of this beautiful man. Bilbo had a sweet round face oftenly covered with his honey curls. Under his jungle of silk soft hair, a pair of big and gorgeous brown eyes hid, with a glint of cheerfulness all the time. Smaug liked Bilbo so much because he made him feel normal, and in his company, all responsibilities and social masks were gone off Smaug, and life was as simple as falling in love in high school, with only small heart aches to worry about. But when Smaug was alone, in his room, staring at the ceiling, he thought being in love with Bilbo was anything but easy. First of all, Bilbo wasn't in his fraternity, or in any other, he was just not into that kind of stuff, and that was not how fraternities worked, you had to be loyal to your mates, and any friendship out of the fraternity, if it wasn't with a specific purpose, could be seen as betrayal. It was rather medieval, but those were the rules you agreed to when you decided to be a part of a fraternity. Next, Bilbo liked reading and lying on the grass under a tree's shade, a cup of tea and a nice book was his idea of a well spent friday night. He also didn't come from a wealthy family, like Smaug and his friends, and he lacked interest for parties and booze, so Smaug wanting his friendship was very hard to justify. He also was gay, and Smaug...well, even if he was in love with a man, he wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. Unluckily, they still lived in a place where loving differently than anybody else was wrong, and Smaug had built a reputation, and he needed that reputation to gain a good life once he was out of college. He couldn't just up and yell that he liked boys to the world. And it pained him, because he of course would like to hold Bilbo's hand when they walked to Bilbo's dormitory. 

Instead of that, he had to act like the leader he was, and he trampled Bilbo's spirit a little. Bilbo was the kind of person who wouldn't take nobody's crap, and no matter how much he liked Smaug, he wouldn't take it from him either. And Smaug couldn't have this. He wanted the smaller man's company, but he knew it couldn't be on Bilbo's terms. He was cunning and knew how to lure people into doing what he wanted how he wanted, and he did so with Bilbo. He made him miss him by not calling for days, he made him long for him by chaste touches between classes, and then he made him crave for his company with sweet wet words to his ear in Bilbo's dormitory. Tenderly he let Bilbo know of the rules of them being together, and he made sure Bilbo understood how important it was that nobody knew. Bilbo agreed, with a painful sigh disguised as an indifferent chuckle, he said yes and let Smaug kiss him and let the night be history. 

And so here they were. Bilbo was looking bored as always, sipping his coke and uncomfortably shifting on his seat as Smaug's friends whispered behind them. More than once he had wanted to punch them and demand respect towards Bilbo, but he couldn't.

As the party got louder, Alanna Meyers came to him, a bit tipsy already and horny as only a sorority girl can be. Soon Smaug was exchanging very explicit words with her, as a commotion broke in the entrance of the club.

He jerked his head to see what it was all about, Alanna forgotten on his side. A group of men about his age came in making a small ruckus, though they were obviously waiting for something before the real chaos started. Smaug stood fixed, not really knowing what to expect. One of them, with long black hair and little more than a stubble turned to look at Bilbo, and he smiled at him in a flirty way. Jealousy burned up in Smaug's stomach, and before he could charge against the man for smiling at his boyfriend, the man had strided all the way to where he was and kissed him. Fiercely.

It wasn't a nice kiss. It was angry, and full of hate. The man seemed to be wanting to teach Smaug a lesson, but what lesson was beyond Smaug. The beard of the man scratched at Smaug's perfect and smooth skin, though Smaug didn't fight back. He would never admit to it, but it was kind of hot, and sudden. He was half shocked and half wishing he could return the kiss with the same ferocity. But he couldn't, so he just pushed the man back and stared in horror as the man smiled at him and joined his friends in the chaos. Smaug stood there, still wondering why the hell that man had chosen him, of all people in the damn club, to kiss, and if they were members of some fraternity he wasn't aware of. He turned to look at the members of other fraternities, but most of them were on the floor, or fighting the group, none of them seemed to be helping them and there was no signal of an alliance. When Smaug finally came back to himself and was ready to go into the fight, the man who had kissed him grabbed Bilbo by the waist, in such a possessive manner that Smaug wished he could breathe fire and reduce the man to ashes for his boldness. 

"He deserves better!" the man yelled and the group left the club, with his Bilbo.

Smaug didn't follow the group or the few members of his fraternity that weren't hurt and still could run, nor did he helped the ones who were left behind. He just remained on his spot, looking at the chair next to his where Bilbo had sat. 

He knew Bilbo deserved better. He deserved someone who was free to be with him. But it wasn't that man's right to decide over what Bilbo deserved. After all, Smaug owned him, he had owned him for many nights, so that right to chose was his. And he would claim it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for any inaccuracies! Also, sorry for any typos.


	3. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company realises that Bilbo is kind of a big deal for Thorin...and they know he's actually his first deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Sorry this took so long! But I hope you enjoy! Ideas are coming to me, but as this is the first time I write, I need to order them so I can get to them in a straight line. Was that confusing, because it was for me...anyways, tell me what you think!

Thorin stared expectantly at Bilbo for what felt like hours. He felt more and more awkward with each passage second, having just opened his heart to the man he had just heroically rescued. At first, Bilbo was looking back at him with a puzzled look, and then, when he realised Thorin wanted an answer, he started looking a bit panicky. Thorin sighed. This always happened, people got scared with their first look upon Thorin, as if he was going to yell at them at any moment. He knew he had a bad temper, but he wasn't a mad ogre. He supposed it could be his frowning, but he could hardly help it, his whole family had that trademark frown and he made it without even noticing. But he didn't care about people, he cared about Bilbo, so he tried his best to smooth his brow a little.

"So..."

"Wait, just one minute, what you are saying is that we went into that club to screw the frat boys' party because you wanted to steal the leader's boyfriend?" asked Dwalin, his best friend and second in command. He was crossing his arms and looking at Thorin as if he was the most ridiculous person in the world. Thorin looked at him defiantly and was about to answer something very clever, but Bilbo chimed in.

"I'm not Smaug's boyfriend" irritation clear in his voice.

"Of course you're not, it wasn't you who he was holding, was it?" said Gloin.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure he wants to be with him but can't, he's a big deal in his frat, you know" offered Bofur, an encouraging tone always in his voice.

"Pffft, if he wanted to be with him, he would be, everything is possible in love and war" said Nori rolling his eyes.

"Who said anything about love? Maybe he only likes the small one because of his wandering fingers?" said Dwalin again.

"I think that's enough, thank you, I don't think any of you should be commenting on what Smaug and I are or how we feel about each other." interrupted Bilbo with an annoyed glance at Thorin's friends.

Thorin rolled his eyes at the lot of them "Doesn't mean what they say is not true."

"I thought I had made it clear, you don't know me, and I'm really sorry, but I want to leave now."

"But, wait, don't you, you know, wouldn't you like to come with us and have a burger? And a milkshake?" said Bofur cheerfully, stepping nearer to Bilbo and offering him a warm grin.

Thorin was grateful, he wasn't good at making new friends or at making people feel comfortable around him. His friends had been with him his whole life, he couldn't remember a time in which they weren't all already there, and they all grew together and loved each other just how they were. Any new acquaintance was either because of Bofur, or Balin, but no one ever made it inside their group. Not even any love interest or relation. Sure, the group accepted the person whichever of them chose, but only as their beloved ones, not as members of the group.

Bilbo looked hesitantly at Bofur, who's smile hadn't faded, and then turned to look at Thorin, who offered a small smile. 

"W-well, I am hungry, and I do like sharing a nice meal. Thank you." 

Bofur clapped his hands together and wheeled around "Bombur! Gear up, we're going to Mamma's!"

Everyone cheered at the words, and even Thorin's stomach joined in. They checked the street for any sign of enemies, and when they found none, the made towards the burger place Bofur and Bombur's parents owned.

"You will love it there, I swear, Bombur cooks, when he's not at school of course, and he is brilliant!" said Bofur at Bilbo's side.

It didn't make Thorin too happy, that it was Bofur the one who was making Bilbo comfortable and not him, but he had time. Well, he hoped he had anyway.

"Thorin, what exactly are we doing?" murmured Dwalin walking next to him.

"We're going to The Blue Mountain, why?"

"Don't be stupid, you know what I mean!" 

Thorin sighed at his friend "I don't know, Dwalin, I haven't got the faintest idea. I didn't even know what I was gonna do once we were there, I had no plan, I just...I just knew I had to take him, you know? I knew I had to get him out of there and away from _him_."

"Ok, but for what?"

"Well.. I... I just, think that... I think I..." he trailed off, because he knew he liked Bilbo, but he didn't know if Bilbo liked him back. But obviously not, Bilbo didn't even know who he was! He knew he had to keep Bilbo away from Smaug but the reason and the plan once Bilbo was away were unknown to Thorin, because Bilbo didn't like him back, and so, he wouldn't be interested on being Thorin's anything. He hadn't say yes to Thorin's proposition, right?

A heavy palm patted his shoulder on one side and a gentler one squeezed the other side.

"Well, Thorin, I think you will have time to figure that plan out, right?" said Balin, walking now on his other side. 

"Well, Bilbo seems to like Smaug a lot, he put up with his everything, he will obviously go back to him first thing tomorrow! I can't make him do anything against his will, Balin. I don't think I have time." answered Thorin with a dark voice.

"Oh, in that case, we will get that time for you" offered Balin winking at Thorin.


	4. Bilbo and the Company.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's Company is introduced, and they are all eager to get to know their leader's crush. They try to make Bilbo feel comfortable around them, friends are very important to Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one with the other because I thought I had to. There are some stuff I think might need further explanation, but I will explain, don't worry!

The one that was chatting happily with him was called Bofur. He was a tad taller than Bilbo, with a young face filled with wrinkles where he smiled. He seemed to do that a lot. He was wearing a funny hat, and everything about him screamed craziness to Bilbo but also the comfort of meeting someone so easy to be around of. He studied Sculpture, and was very famous around the Plastic and Visual Arts Faculty thanks to his Star Wars figurines made out of erasers, which wasn't even the bestest of materials, but everybody seemed to think that was the appeal. His brother, was Bombur, a very round guy with long orange hair that seemed to meet his beard. He was studying Gastronomy, and everyone claimed he had been born to cook and that was where he belonged. They had a cousin, who was very shy and barely spoke, called Bifur. He had a very big scar on his forehead, and when Bilbo didn't ask about it nor stared at it, Bifur was a little more open. He was a Classic Languages student, and very fluid on many of them already. Then there were Gloin and Oin. They were brothers as well. Oin was almost about to finish Med school, and he was a very funny guy. He was always in for jokes and liked to tease his brother, who was an Accounting student and was more reserved, he liked to joke around of course, but most of the time he had a serious face and if he talked, all he spoke about was his girlfriend and his future life plans. Dori and Nori were bickering next to Bilbo. Dori was a Law student, and Nori was supposed to be studying some weird Engineering but didn't attend his classes, and Dori kept telling him that wasn't the best life example for their little brother Ori, who was on his second year of highschool. Nori jut rolled his eyes and said he could teach so many things to Ori that couldn't be taught at school. The last two brothers were Balin and Dwalin. Balin was the eldest of the group, on his last semester of Universal History. He had a kind face and it looked as if he had the secrets of the world under his long beard. Dwalin looked scary. He had a glare on his face and a bald head with tattoos. That wasn't even his most frightening feature. He looked as if he was ready for war. He was studying Forensic Science and no one bested him at their practices.

Bofur had introduced every single one of them to Bilbo on their way to the burger place. He had spoken very quickly but Bilbo had taken in all the information. As Thorin had already introduced himself back in the alley, Bofur skipped him, and he walked behind Bilbo, and he could feel his stare on the back of his head, making him very uneasy. 

He had never known a group so varied and different and yet so organised and in happy harmony. Smaug's friends were all studying to be great businessmen an inherit the company of their fathers. There was no difference from one to the other. They were boring. But this small group, with the weirdest hairdos and so many different points of view gave Bilbo a lot of energy to chat and be part of conversations. Unlike with Smaug.

But he wasn't with Smaug because of his friends, he was with them because that way he could be with Smaug. With this group, he felt like he could be friends, but he didn't want to only be friends with Smaug. That was why it was even harder to be with his friends, and because Smaug didn't really want to be with Bilbo. It sucked to accept it, but Bilbo had a long while ago.

"So, which one would you like to try?" asked Bombur, walking behind the counter putting on an apron and washing his hands.

Bilbo looked at the variety of burgers and sandwiches they served, and it was a very hard decision. Every choice made his mouth water.

"I don't know, they all look so good."

"Well, let's do this, Bombur will give you any burger he wants and we are ordering one different each and you can have a bite of each!" said Balin patting Bilbo on the back.

The pat felt so familiar, even if he had never even seen Balin, or any of the others, before. And that felt really nice.

"Sounds good to me" said Bilbo and after everyone shouted their order to Bombur, they went to take their seats on the largest table there was in the restaurant. 

Bilbo sat on a chair Balin added from another table, placed next to the spot Thorin took at the head of the table. Bilbo sat nervously, not everyday a man this good looking offered Bilbo his company so openly.

"So, Bilbo, what do you study?" asked Dori from across the table, before munching over a bread with jam.

"Oh, well, I'm studying English." 

"Oooh that's nice! Another man of letters!" 

"Yep, but we should wait until he tries the burgers, and see what he thinks, shouldn't we?"

"Are we really measuring him with what he thinks of a burger?"

"Well it's not just any burger, it's Bombur's cooking, right?"

Everyone nodded at Bofur's comment, but Bilbo was confused. Why would they be measuring him? 

"Excuse me, but, you will wait for me to try the burger, for what exactly?"

They all turned to look at him and then to Thorin. Bilbo turned to look at him as well, and it dawned on him. They were trying to see if he was good for Thorin. Apparently, they didn't know Thorin liked him until that very day, and now that they did, they wanted to know if Bilbo would be a good addition to their group. Why with his thoughts on a burger, he had no clue.

Well, as much a Bilbo had enjoyed the company so far, an would like to be friends with them, he had no intention to be a part of it as Thorin's partner, at all. While the man was very handsome, and wild, which Bilbo kind of liked, he didn't want any kind of intimate connection with him. He was very sorry, but no. 

When he was about to politely decline any advances, his attention was caught in one of the most appealing and delicious scents he had ever smelled. He turned to look at Bombur carrying his burger, which looked glorious, Bilbo's mouth watering when it was placed in front of him. He stared at it as the burgers of the others were placed on the table. 

"Well come on then, munch in!" urged Bofur, holding his own burger in his hands. 

Bilbo took his and gave the first bite, which was as glorious as it looked, every flavour making his tongue explode with delight. As he gave a moan of satisfaction, everyone roared in triumph and started at their own burger. 

Bilbo felt a pair of eyes on him, heavy and expectating. He turned and looked at Thorin. He smiled at Bilbo, such a simple and honest smile before biting his sandwich, that Bilbo felt like he could be in this man's company forever. It was not a simple feeling, but it felt like it could be, and he relaxed a little. He smiled back and joined in the new conversation, laughing and even offering a joke or two.

He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good time in the company of others.

\--------------------------------------------------

When they were out of the restaurant and he was ready to go home, feeling full and sleepy, saying his goodbyes to everyone, Thorin caught up with him a few paces away from his loud group. 

"I hope you had a good meal?"

"Very good, thank you!"

"Good. So... Um, so listen, about what I said..."

"Look, I'm very flattered, and I really had a great time, but, it doesn't change the fact that I want to be with him, no matter what. I would have changed the way our relationship goes a long time ago if I cared, but I don't, so I haven't, and I don't want it to change. I'm sorry."

Thorin looked taken aback, and a flash of hurt flew through his eyes before being hooded by his frown.  
"Well, if that's so, why did you come? Why not go back to him right away? We didn't make you come, you chose to, you said yes."

Bilbo didn't know what to say because he didn't really know why he had said yes. He didn't know any of them, so why accept an offer of meal from a group of complete strangers that had just made a disaster in one of the guy's he liked parties? He didn't know.

Thorin looked at him like he knew what he was thinking, and only nodded knowingly. Think about it, his look said, and he turned around to join his friends and take their leave.

Bilbo waited until their voices had died out before leaving as well. He wanted to be with Smaug, there was no doubt, was there? He knew he didn't want to change how things were because otherwise he wouldn't be able to be with Smaug at all. Besides, he had just as good times with him as he had today, with strangers, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the career choices I picked for the Company are ok. I would like to know your thoughts on them. I do see them studying that. Anyways, share your thoughts please :D!


	5. Smaug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug thinks in peace before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope your holidays were awesome! Anyways, things have been crazy on this side of the screen, but hopefully I will have a little time next week to make a couple of chapters to add to these.  
> This is a veryshort update but I hope you will enjoy!

He was thankful for the peace that surrounded him. After the attack at the club, all his men kept questioning Smaug about what they would do about it. Their frat's name could be at stake after all, what with the other frats who were there too and saw it all happen. But Smaug had really no mind for the attack trouble, but for what had happen just before it ended. That man had taken Bilbo away, and what was more, Bilbo had left and not even texted Smaug to tell him everything was alright. His blood was still boiling when he and his men got to their house at campus, and it didn't cool down until he was inside his room with a big wall between him and the glowers and angry comments from his mates. He had to think about what to do. It couldn't be that bad, not really, he knew Bilbo would never want to part his side, he had made sure of that. No fight would be necessary, not for that reason at least, he only had to talk to Bilbo, his words would do the trick, as they always did.

He fished his phone from his coat and hit the speed dial to Bilbo's phone. 

It rang a few times before the sweet voice of Bilbo Baggins came through the speaker.

"Hello" his tone was shaky, nervousness obvious in it.

"Bilbo" answered Smaug pleasantly,"I expected to see you after the attack. Why didn't you rejoin me? Did those savages take you hostage?" 

He turned his tone a little menacing.

"N-no, Smaug...I, I'm sorry, I did mean to rejoin you, I was gonna call, it's just--"

"It's just? Bilbo, I do hope there's a good reason why you didn't. Are you hurt or something?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just..."

Bilbo remained silent for a few seconds before sighing. It sounded queer, like he had wanted to hide something from Smaug but didn't know how to.

"I...they asked me to have a burger with them." 

Smaug snorted, the sound sweet where it should have been noisy. "A burger? Bilbo, did you go with them seriously?"

"Well, yes, I did, I... They were nice to me." he said with a small voice.

The words stung more than he would ever care to admit. Nice, he said? That was it? Smaug was always nice to him, he was gentle and caring, why hadn't he come back to him then?

"Oh, they were, weren't they?"

"Smaug, I'm sorry, they... It was just a burger really. Nothing else. Really good food too, we should go som---"

"Oh, Bilbo, I have to stop you right there. You know I don't go to places where that kind of people go. And you certainly know I don't go out with you." Smaug said poisonously, as he had to.

He heard Bilbo hiss with pain in the other side of the line at his words, but Smaug didn't budge, if he wanted Bilbo to come by his own decision, he had to play this right.

"But, I suppose you don't really mind, if you go to eat burger with complete strangers." it hit Smaug until then,"they are strangers to you aren't they?"

"Yes, y-yes! Of course!" squeaked his little man.

Smaug sighed, "Well, anyhow, I'm glad you could make new friends tonight, you'll need them, I suppose."

"Wh-what do you mean, I'll need them?" asked Bilbo nervously

Smaug smiled at the reaction he had been expecting. "Well, Bilbo, if you are going to change my company for that of a group of unknown savages, then I think we shouldn't hang anymore at all."

"But, I-I didn't change you! It was only a burger!"

"However, you went with them. I hope you enjoyed their company, Bilbo. Goodnight."

He hung up to a desperate "no!" on the other side. He smiled, a bittersweet taste in his tongue.

That would do the trick, tomorrow he would have his small Bilbo on his knees to apologise. But also, he had liked those other men. He had gone out with them, with not even an hour of knowing them.  
It hurt because it had taken Smaug almost two months before Bilbo agreed to go out on a date with him. In his dorm room, of course.

Why had it been so easy for his little man to go with these pack of cavemen?

He got into bed thinking that this might prove to be a little tougher than he thought. If the man who had kissed him at the club kept to his words of Bilbo "deserving someone better", then Smaug had to be ready. He would have to investigate who these men were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something will happen, eh? *jumps excitedly* I want to know what already!


	6. Bilbo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo apologises to Smaug, but he can't help the new feelings against his current relationship with Smaug. Maybe, he does deserve better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries... Another chapter... Posted super late, again. Sorry, I want to update sooner but, homework, my job, well, that's it but it's more than enough, keep me pretty busy. Anyways, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Bilbo had been dreading the call. He wondered why it had taken so long, he was about to get to his dorm when Smaug called him. He thought of not answering, knowing he would be angry, but the thought left as quick as it had come, and after a couple of rings he answered.

Smaug's voice was calm, pleasant, and that filled Bilbo with fear. He would have prefered to have angry screams right away instead of this tranquility before an obvious storm. The whole call, Smaug was calm, bored, and condescending, but the anger never came. Bilbo was at the verge of tears when the man hung up on him after saying the dreaded words.

"We shouldn't hang out anymore at all."

All he could bring was a panicked "no" and the line was dead.

Bilbo fell on his bed, watching intently at his phone, waiting for it to ring again. But of course it didn't, it wouldn't. He stood up and  walked towards the door, he was going to Smaug's house. 

No, no he wasn't, that would only make things worse, Smaug would never forgive him if he made a scene in front of his fraternity mates. He ran his hands through his curls, paced his floor, rubbed his face, screamed with his pillow on his face to muffle the sound.

What had he done?

He had changed the company of the one he wanted to be with always for the one of a bunch of strangers. For the warmth of a shared meal, for jokes and chatting.

Bilbo's eyes filled with tears, both of despair at the possibility of losing Smaug, and of anger at his stupidity. 

Those guys were nothing to him! They had only bought him a burger. What if they had hurt him? What if they had been cruel instead of friendly? It was really rule number one every human being learned when they were small "Accept nothing from strangers" and even less from strangers who went into a club to punch everyone inside. But Bilbo never thought of extrapolating that rule to his age. 

He sighed anxiously and tried to swallow the knot in his throat, his stomach feeling heavy as it had never felt before. 

He buried himself in his blankets waiting for sleep to come and make all this be a nightmare.

Of course it wasn't. His insides still felt like lead when he woke up to the sound of his phone's mad sound of the alarm. The first thing his brains registered was the urge to puke, and on the way to the bathroom he remembered why he wanted to throw his last night dinner to the wc. 

Anxious and dizzy, he cleaned himself and left the dorm. It was saturday, and he had only one class before he could meet Smaug. He sighed, not really wanting to attend a two hour session of Introduction to Classic Literature, but dragging his feet anyway because the class would at least distract him a little. 

It didn't work, and the two hours had felt like four, but finally he was out.

Bilbo breathed deeply before dialing the number, a knot in his throat. He hoped Smaug would listen. 

"Hello?"

_Deep and beautiful. Calm and cruel._ Bilbo thought.

"H-hey, it's me."

"Who is it?"

_bastard_

"Bilbo"

"Ah, yes, what is it?"

"Can we meet?"

"Ugh, Bilbo, let's not do this, it's done, yeterday I told y--"

"No! Damnit, you have to listen, it wasn't how you think, I---" Bilbo cut short after realising what he had just done. Had he just interrupted Smaug? "I-I'm sorry, it's just, please let's meet." he said .

After a few seconds of silence, Smaug answered "Alright. See you in your dorm in about 20." then he hung up.

It hurt, but it was small win for Bilbo. He had thought Smaug wasn't even going to answer. But he guessed, he did love Bilbo, so even if it was in secret, he wanted to be with him.

He made way towards the dorm building, not paying attention to his surroundings, hoping the way could be shorter, hoping for graceful arms around him.

"Hello, Bilbo!"

The cheerful tone brought him out of his thoughts, as he turned he saw Bofur happily trotting towards him.

"Bofur? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I study here, if you must know" answered Bofur with a confused smile, "We told you yesterday! Good meeting you here, I was just on my way to meet the guys! Would you like to come? We are going to the old mines at the--"

"No, no, Bofur, thanks, but I don't." interrupted Bilbo a little annoyed. "I have plans."

"Oh. Plans eh?"

"Yeah, so I gotta go. Good day!"

"Are you, by any chance planning to go meet that Smaug fellow?"

"That's none of your business, now please."

Bilbo was about to leave when Bofur grabbed his arm. Bilbo turned to look at the cheerful man, who was now wearing a very serious face, it looked really weird.

"Bilbo, c'mon, you can have better than him. If you knew...you are a lot more... _he_..."

"Th-thankyou, but I made it clear yeterday. I'm gonna be late, bye Bofur."

Bofur let go off his arm and Bilbo hurried to his dorm. 

He entered and tried to clean himself a little more, he tamed his hair, washed his teeth and made his bed. About 10 minutes later, the distinctive knock sounded. He standed up nervously and quickly went to open. His tall man was standing outside, looking bored.

"Come in" Bilbo said, managing the smallest smile.

"Let's get this over with quickly, Bilbo, I have stuff to do, and I only came because if you actually interrupted me, then what you have to say must be entertainig and amusing, but only so much. So please." he said emotionlessly.

Bilbo swallowed, why did he have to be so hurtful? He was mad now, Bilbo understood, but he was hurtful even when they were chatting amiably, sometimes when they were snuggling, sometimes just out of the blue.

"Right," said Bilbo,"I understand that you are angry at me. I want to apologise because you are right, I sould have called, damn, I should have come back to you as soon as I could. Back to you, Smaug, because you are the one I want to be with, and come to. That yesterday, I don't know what happened, and I can't lie to you, so I can't explain what went through my head, probably nothing really did. But please, don't break us up because of this, those guys are nothing, I don't know them. I know you, and want you, and love you." 

He finished with a small gasp, his air missing.

Smaug was studying him seriously, only blinking a couple of times.

"Well, Bilbo,  I don't know what to say, after what happened yesterday. What if some guys are nice to you again, are you gonna ditch me? Am I not nice to you as well?" Smaug's tone was menacing and trapping.

"No! Of course you are, always, and I promise it will never happen again! Ever, please, don't do this."

"I didn't do anything, you did."

"Right. Sorry."

Smaug looked at him for another moment before smiling that sweet poisonous smile of his, the one that made Bilbo's skin bumpy and his toes curl.

"My Bilbo, all I want to do is be with you. How I wished I could, all the time, out there too, but you know how things are, you understand, don't you?"

He didn't undertand, actually, he accepted it, but didn't uderstand "Of course, Smaug."

"So you can pay no mind to that man's words, can you? The whole "he deserves better" shit?"

Couldn't he? A tiny, deeply hidden part of Bilbo wanted to shout that in fact, he did deserve better, perhaps not exactly Thorin, but someone who wasn't ashamed of who he was. But the other bigger part of Bilbo said "Don't be stupid, this golden man is the best that has happened to you, he loves you, he is willing to jeopardize his reputation to be secretly with you."

"No, I don't care about what he says" said Bilbo, feeling a little defeated. He was surprised by that feeling, because this was looking like a total win for him, not losing Smaug and all. So why didn't it feel like so?

The thoughts were pushed out of his mind by soft arms wrapping around him, and wet kisses on his neck.

"Bilbo," murmured Smaug on his skin," _my_ Bilbo."

And his voice sounded so passionate, so possessive, that Bilbo melt into the hot embrace, ignoring the small emptiness that had just, for some reason, formed in his stomach.


	7. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! The worst is, this has been ready for at least 3 weeks, but I wasn't able to publish it for school reasons...But here it is! I hope you like!

The first time Thorin saw Bilbo, he was in a bad mood. Lately, this was normal, bad was the mood Thorin was usually in, it was now a part of him. Sometimes it was heavier, sometimes he barely felt it, but it was there. Very little things improved his mood, only his friends and his family managed, but not always, and not completely. A lot of it remained.

He was walking towards the academic affairs office, ready to get his temper even hotter by having a row with the secretary because, according to her, his papers were not in order, or he was missing a document, or something else that meant Thorin had to come back when he had everything they asked for, again. He knew it was only because the woman knew about him, she knew about him and his friends, and even if Caradhras University had accepted them, it didn't mean they'd make their stay any easy.  
Fuck them, Thorin and his friends could take them.   
He took a deep breath before entering the reception room, where the old bony lady was typing in her computer. When he stepped inside, she turned to look at him but barely aknowledged his presence and went back to her computer. Thorin rolled his eyes and turned towards the sofas to wait until the woman called him.

And there he was.

Sitting on a chair with a book opened on his lap, and a fountain of light brown curls like the sweetest chocolate covering his face. Thorin stood there a little, looking at the soft (he was sure it was soft) hair grazing round pink cheeks. 

"Ahem" 

The rasping sound brought Thorin out of his small trance, the woman eyeing him from behind her desk with a look of annoyance. He walked to a sofa and sat, looking at the man from the corner of his eye, trying to look casual. There was no reason, really, the man seemed just as mesmerized with his book as Thorin was with him. A few minutes went by, only the furious typing of the secretary and the soft sound of pages being turned were audible. Now Thorin had ventured to turn completely and look at the man, as it didn't look like he was gonna look away from his book, and the door to the school's administrator's office was opened.

"Ok Mr Bundushar, a pleasure as always to catch up with you. Don't be a stranger!" said the administrator shaking the hand of a tall man with a proud, smug smile. 

Thorin snapped his eyes off the curly head to look at the administrator and the Bundushar man. His bad mood came back, and he didn't even have time to realize it had been gone for the last 30 minutes he had been sitting there admiring the small man. He knew that last name, it was the reason he was here in the first place, for the third time yet, about to enter a completely different environment, new to the vast world that the Caradhras University was. He sat with his jaw clenched, holding the urge to punish that smug faced idiot's family by wiping that acomplished look off his face. 

The Bundushar man turned to leave, and it wasn't until he smiled towards the direction of the small man that Thorin noticed the curls were gone off a peaceful and beautiful face, book closed on his lap. The small man was eyeing Bundushar as if he was the most precious piece of art in the world, and he didn't look away until Bundushar was out of the office. Thorin's head pounded. It couldn't be. Bubdushar didn't even have anything oustanding. 

"Ah, Mr Baggins, yes! Let me give you your record." the administrator said, disappearing inside his office.

Mr Baggins smiled, which made Thorin feel dizzy, and put his book away while standing up. 

"Here you go, Ethel, stamp this for Mr Baggins, that's his ticket for latin. That's all." said the administrator, emerging from the office and handing Mr Baggins a paper, smiling widely at the smaller man, and then turned to look at Thorin, smile fading and both his and Thorin's temper arising. "Ah yes. Come inside if you will." he said disdainfully going back into his office.

Thorin stood up and walked behind the administrator, venturing one quick look towards Mr Baggins, who was listening closely to the secretary's instructions, not even sparing a glance towards Thorin.

He sighed and went in, closing the door behind him.

"Sit down please." said Mr Blancorc, the administrator. 

Thorin sat across from him and took out his folder with every damn document they asked for to get his registration over with. 

"I'm going to be franc, Mr Durin, you know you're not welcomed here, not really. Your acceptance into this University was nothing but an act of pity, and we want nothing more than to see you and your friends out of this institution, as we don't think having you is good for our image, and many brighter men than you could have your places instead, but we have to have you, there's no choice really. So, all this said, I want to tell you you will not have dormitories rights, nor any other service our students get as a privilege of being in this insitution. Am I clear?" he was eyeing Thorin with indifference, but Thorin didn't snap, what else could he expect?

"Crystal, and those are good news, actually, doing no other activities will actually give us more time to finish our classes nicely and get out of this rat hole fast." he said icily, spreading his papers on the desk for Blancorc to see and check they were all in order.

The bald man in front of him bit at his tongue surely preventing something nasty from coming out. Thorin smiled sartastically at him and raised his brows towards the papers.

"Second year of Business eh? I wonder, for what? You have nothing to make business with, Durin, you and your family were left with nothing." Balncorc smiled coldly at Thorin, growling every word out his mouth.

"Don't speak of my family with your repulsive mouth. Get this over with so thay we both an go our own ways now." 

Thorin didn't want to snap. This could cost him, an all his friends, their stay, and after what had happened, being accepted into a college on such short notice, not even having to start all over again, and with the semester already running was a chance they wouldn't get again any time soon if they were kicked out of Caradhras. Thorin knew that, unluckily, they needed to be there.

Blancorc sniffed nastily and started the registration process. The whole time they remained silent, except when Thorin had to sign somewhere and Blancorc told him to.

"There it is. Done, you now are a student of the Caradhras University, though you're not really part of it."

"I feel so proud." answered Thorin rolling his eyes, standing up and turning to leave. 

"Something else, before you go, Durin." said Blancorc going around his desk and walking dangerously towards Thorin. He was a big man, Thorin would never admit to it, but for a moment he was nervous that the administrator was going to beat him then and there. "You are to stay out of the radar. In any possible way, if it is trouble or academic, you will not start fights, you won't form a fraternity, you can't participate in any extracurricular activity that can give you popularity. And most important, you are to stay away from Mr Bundushar's son, Smaug. You saw him, he was with me before you came in. Understood?" every word was a threat.

Still, Thorin stared straight to the man's eyes. He nodded and went outside. 

Mr Baggins was no longer there. Thorin left the building hoping to get another glimpse of the small man, and to see him smile again. He was nowhere to be seen. Thorin supposed he was never going to see him again, after all, Mr Baggins knew and probably liked the Bundushar idiot, and wasn't Thorin supposed to stay out of the radar? Well, may be a pair of smiling eyes and a sweet face couldn't be a problem.

How wrong he was.

As soon as the semester started, Thorin saw more and more of Bilbo than it was healthy for someone who was supposed to focus only on his studies. First it was by chance, they walked across form each other on the corridors, but then Thorin started taking shortcuts and different ways to his classes so he could see Mr Baggins walking hurriedly to a class. Once he went to buy a coffee and there Mr Baggins was, reading as always, with a cup of tea on a side table. Thorin went for a coffee next week, at the same hour, and sat with a book opened in front of him, his eyes on the curly locks. He felt like a complete stalker, of course he did, but what else was he able to do? He enjoyed very much this little flashes of brightness in the form of Mr Baggins he had some days, and he felt happy every time he learned something new of the small man, like his name, Bilbo Baggins, when the big-eyed barista called his name when his tea was ready, or that he was a very kind person, always ready to help anyone who needed it, that he was ready to laugh if the opportunity arised, that he was a clever little man with always a good argument under his sleeve. Bilbo did not have too many friends, but he had enough to be happy. That was, until Thorin realised he was dating, secretly, Smaug Bundushar.

He knew Bilbo liked him, because just like Thorin saw Bilbo from affar, Bilbo saw Smaug at a reasonable distance. They sometimes spoke, when the corridors were crowded enough for them to sneak  a few words at each other, but they never had any kind of obvious exchange in public. It was a shock when Thorin was heading towards the exit that was next to the football field, which was the one nearest to his house, and saw Bilbo and Smaug kissing under the shade of the furthest tree. They didn't see him, locked together as they were, but Thorin bit his tongue as he made his way to the gate a few paces away from where they were seated. It was so stupid, who kissed under the shade of a tree in college? Thorin wouldn't kiss him there, he would kiss Bilbo on a hill, with the sun glowing over them and the whole world at their feet, seeing as they sealed a love promise with their lips.

He groaned as the thoughts went through his head, making his chest ache. He wondered if he would ever be able to kiss Bilbo. To look at him and have his big eyes look back at him. He got angry because surely Samug Bundushar didn't care for Bilbo, men like him, coming from such a family as his, could not care for anyone, they hadn't been made to care for other human beings. 

But Thorin had, he cared, even if lately it didn't look that way. He was too angry. But he was going to try and show Bilbo he could care, more than the idiot spaghetti he was kissing under that tree. He just needed a plan.

* * *

  
"Thorin, if you really like him then go for it!" 

Balin slipped in the seat next to where Thorin was seating, looking like a defeated puppy. Looking at Thorin in this state was very frightening to his friends, even more than when he was furious. They had learned to manage him when he had some rage attack, but seeing him so powerless made them feel like they had lost something. 

"I think he's right, Thorin. Look, this looks like a it's big deal for you, we all know it, and the last thing any of us wants is to see you back away after so little. It's not like you, or like us..." said Bofur from across the room.

They were in the basement of their rented house. It was not a very big house, they all had to share rooms with their respective siblings, and Bofur, Bombur, Bifur shared the basement, but they had made it theirs with time. It almost felt like home, each of their presences shaping it.

Thorin shook his head, rubbing his eyes "We showed him hospitality, we ate with him, and still he left. He probably went to kneel and beg for forgiveness to tha idiot! I won't make him do anything." he said. He couldn't believe it had been that way. Why was Bilbo so blind? Smaug was a bad person, who saw only for himself, and as long as he was ok and wining, then he didn't do a thing for others. He was taking advantage of Bilbo, and Thorin hated to see that, to know that Bilbo thought Smaug loved him.

"C'mon, man. We did arrive to that club and beat everyone in there, and you did kiss Smaug, for some reason, and you basically kidnapped Bilbo. I'm sure it was a shock for him, so it's only normal he hasn't come running to your arms." said Glóin knowingly.

"It's easy for you to say it, you already have a girl friend Glóin" said Thorin irritably.

"What he is trying to say, Thorin, is that this will need time, you need to be patient, he has to realise how bad it is for him to be with Smaug, and you will help him, but nicely and with time." said Óin breathing out a large ring if white smoke.

Thorin looked at the ring go up an up and grow thiner, until it dissolved. He thought of what his friends had just said. He supposed they were right, their little number at the club maye had not been the best way to declare his feelings to Bilbo, but he hadn't really thought it through, and he didn't know of any good ways to do it. 

He sighed "and...how can I tell him?"

His friends all turned away from what they had been doing while Thorin brooded, and looked at him, eyes glinting.

"Well, you have to be close to him of course" said Bofur

"Get to know him, find out what you have in common, and what you don't" offered Glóin

"Make him laugh, that always help." said Nori while playing with a knife

"Show him what he means to you" said Bombur before munching over a tray of cupcakes

"Show him his value, he obbiously needs that" growled Dwalin at Thorin's side

"And show him yours, Thorin" said Balin, looking him straight in the eye and very serious

What they said sounded very very hard. Thorin wondered at how they were saying it all as if it was piece of cake, if they knew how he was. He never showed people their value, they had to know about it. And he never showed his own value, because come on... His chest felt cold at the tought of his own value, what was it really, if he couldn't save his own family...

Before his head got any heavier, his friends surrounded him, and they all promised to help him. They wouldn't leave him alone on this, as they had not left him alone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Well, any kind of suggestion, complaint, or whatever is welcome :]  
> Also, Smaug's last name Bundushar I burrowed it from perkynurple's fic Nothing Gold Can Stay, hope it's not a problem, so I leave the credit! I suppose if you like Thilbo, you have read that beautiful piece of art, if not, then go read it, it's amazing, I'll leave the link here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210/chapters/2094253


	8. Bilbo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is not good at lying to Smaug, but with the help of certain black haired man who haunts his mind and an excuse in the form of a party, he doesn't feel so bad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two things to say: my sister helped me with this one *sigh*, and I suck at summaries.
> 
> Well, that being said, sorry this is short, and sorry it took so long, but I really hope you like it!
> 
> Update: I changed the third paragraph, lovely Lo made me realise I was writing nonsense. Thank you very much :3 If it still looks weird, please tell me so, I hope I have made it a little more coherent.

A few days had gone by since the incident at the club. Bilbo was enjoying his time with Smaug again. Not everything was back to normal, of course, starting with Smaug being with him more time than usual. Not that Bilbo complained, but the reason why this happened did not make him happy. While it was nice that Smaug felt jealousy from Thorin, he didn't need to doubt Bilbo. He had meant it when he said he was never going to see Thorin again. And he hadn't.  
This was another thing that wasn't as it use to be. While he didn't see even a hair from Thorin since the day of the club, he kept seeing his friends on his way to classes, to his dormitory, to the gym, just when he and Smaug had parted ways because it was inevitable. He ran into them and some times they would stay and chat for a moment. Bilbo didn't mind this either, he had liked them quite a lot, and talking to them couldn't make Smaug angry. But he also wondered why he could run into all the company except Thorin. Was he avoiding him? Had Bilbo been too blunt and made the poor man hide? He grimaced at the idea, because he had liked Thorin very much as well, and a small smile or a hi in the halls would be nice.

Every time Bilbo thought of Thorin, he stopped his track of thoughts there, one, because Smaug was talking to him every time it happened, and two, because he was thinking about Thorin while he was with Smaug. He would mentally groan while trying to remember all Smaug had said, because this had become an every day thing. Some times he would catch himself thinking about the deepest blue, or the wildest black, about a rough mouth smiling shyly at him. At first, he didn't really notice it was Thorin who he associated all these things with, until Glóin said his name one day when he and Bilbo ran into each other.

"Hey Bilbo! How are you man?" the fiery red headed man was smiling toothily at Bilbo.

"Hey Glóin! I'm fine thank you, tired but fine, and yourself?" asked Bilbo grinning.

"I'm good, on a rush really! We're throwing Fili a graduation party"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Fili?"

"Yeah, Thorin's brother, he's about to finish high school, it's a big deal, so we're gonna celebrate it!" Glóin smiled innocently before casually adding "would you like to come, Bilbo? We're making it big, for a big occasion, the more the merrier right?"

Bilbo stuttered a little before being able to talk coherently, it had been some time since he had been formally invited to a party. Smaug only texted the location of his frat's parties and expected him to get there. "I,well, I would love to! Ummm, you said it's gonna be a big thing? so I suppose almost every student is coming?"

"Yeah, although just the closest friends of Fili's, they are minors you see? We don't want trouble, just nice fun." said Glón conversationally.

"Of course... Then, tell me the day and I'll try to be there!"

"Sure thing, Bilbo. I'll get to you in a few days when everything is sorted out!"

Trying hard not to look too eager, Bilbo nodded happily and both men said good bye. A party would be nice, and with people he knew and liked for a change. And, if it was going to be massive, then Smaug could hardly blame him for attending. Maybe Smaug would come as well. It wasn't such a nice thought, Bilbo wanted to feel free at the party, but Thorin was obviously going to be there, and Smaug would obviously find out about it, so lying to him was not an option. Bilbo stood on the same spot, worrying over how he was going to attend the party, because he really wanted to. Thorin's friends were going to be there, and Thorin.

Thorin

He looked absentmindedly at Glóin hurrying off, now being only a bright spot of red, and his thoughts transformed into abstract colours and shapes, and the deep blue took the form of a pair of eyes, and the wild black was cut into long locks of untamed hair. The rough mouth placed itself below a sharp nose and the blue eyes, and the face of Thorin stood clear in Bilbo's mind. And both thinker and thought smiled.

Bilbo stood where he was, breathing worriedly. He rubbed his eyes groaning softly. Then he rubbed his temples to make the image disappear. It wouldn't. He went to the nearest bathroom and splashed cold water to his face. Thorin's face melted into liquid and Bilbo sighed relieved. This wasn't a good sign. He would have to force this thought out of his mind.

 

He couldn't of course. First, when he was occupied on an essay or in a class, his mind was Thorin free, but as soon as he went out of a classroom or turned his computer off for the day, the handsome man would appear bright and clear. He scratched his head and he was gone. But as time went by, it became harder. The face would smile smugly at him when water wouldn't do the trick. Bilbo growled in frustration. He was going mad, getting angry at a thought, one time he even shouted at it.

"Bilbo? Are you ok?"

Bilbo lost balance for a second before turning around. Smaug was standing at the door of his dormitory looking at him with a brow arched upwards.

"Oh! Smaug hello! I didn't hear you come in."

Smaug arched a brow, swaggering into the room and slowly closing the door behind him. Bilbo gulped and took a deep breath, ignoring the face in his mind. "So, have you heard about the party those cavemen are throwing"

The smaller man tensed and turned away so that his face wouldn't give him away. "Oh?"

"You know, the guys you ate a burger with" said Smaug with a little poison in his voice "Apparently they decided to appear sociable or something" Indifference and distaste joined the venom.

"Really? Well, that is a good thing, isn't it? At least that way they won't sabotage your parties again?" what else could he say? He was bad at lying to Smaug, but he had to try. Things weren't great between them, with the jealousy and all.

"They are savages, Bilbo. I don't think they know how to act differently from that day. But this may give me a chance to know them you know?"

"Know them?" Bilbo tried not to sound disappointed. Smaug was planning on going.

"Yes, that's what I said. This party shall be interesting"

"Yeah, interesting. Maybe...maybe we'll have a good time"

Smaug was pacing Bilbo's room, and at his words, the tall man stopped and turned to look at his secret boyfriend. "We? Are you attending the party, Bilbo?"

"Oh well... you know, I always go to parties with you, so why not go to this one too?" Bilbo felt braver than his voice was sounded.

"Maybe...Only, I wonder, does this have anything to do with the fact that it's them throwing it?" now he was circling Bilbo, making him feel extremely uncomfortable, like a lion cornering his prey, and at any small slip from Bilbo, he would attack.

He tried to make his voice uninterested and appeased "No, it's just, we have not gone out for a while and we only hang out here. This is an opportunity to be together, isn't it?" that was a blatant lie, and Thorin's image inside Bilbo's head smiled smugly at it. With all the nervousness, he had managed to cloud the wild haired man in his thoughts, and it was a big surprise to him to realise he had unveiled Thorin just before lying to Smaug.

The guilt never came.

Smaug stopped facing Bilbo, and smiled sweetly "I suppose you are right Bilbo. But enough about them. I came here for you" his eyes flashed, and even with Thorin's face in his head, Bilbo could not deny that the tall slim man still made his mind swirl.

Carefully, Smaug pushed Bilbo towards his bed, and unknowingly, Smaug kissed all thought out of his mind.

 

Later, lying on his bed with a still sweaty body next to his, Bilbo thought about his actions earlier. It hadn't felt bad lying to Smaug, and about something so big too. Normally, his palms would sweat if he had to tell him why he had taken 5 more minutes than usual to get to his next class, saying it had been a bathroom detour when in truth he had gone to say hello to Professor Gandalf, who Smaug hated. But why was he feeling so normal now?

He turned his back on Smaug lest he woke up, and thought of blue eyes again. Had it really been Thorin, and his wish - could it really be called a wish though - to see him? No, it couldn't, he barely knew the man, and a few nice words and a burger were not all it took to make Bilbo fall. The man was handsome, no doubt, and surely a whole new thing to Bilbo, but apart from that, he could not make out his character yet, and why change something solid for something unknown.

 _This could be_ your _opportunity to know him..._

He shook his head at the small voice deep inside him. If he was going to get to know Thorin better, it would be as friends, just like it was with the other guys. He liked Thorin, but he could feel it in his gut that it was just a tiny crush, those you get in elementary school, brief and more like a game than an actual attraction. But with Smaug, that was...love, he supposed. Yes, love.

Feeling a tad better about himself, Bilbo closed his eyes and snuggled into his sheets, already warm with love and sweat and Smaug.

Yes...love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Durin family a little, I hope none of you find that horrible, it's just for plot purposes, but Dis would have to be very old, or she would have had to have Fili and Kili at an extremely young age for them to be Thorin's nephews, so, they are his brothers. I suppose Thorin has many siblings!
> 
> Bilbo is starting to feel something, right? But Thorin and him have not interacted so much for him to completely want to run away from Smaug just yet, they still need a little more! 
> 
> I want to thank the lovely people who have reviewed this, and kudoed it, and bookmarked it, and just followed this even if sometimes I take too long to update! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please, if you would like something changed, or add something, or whatnot, tell me so! I'm not a writer, and this is for you, so, feel free to say!
> 
> That being said, I hope you have a great week! <3


	9. Smaug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug plans for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, today I'm posting more chapters than I normally do. Oof, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, it's just with school I barely had the time to breathe!! But here I am, back on the road! I really hope you like this, and please comment if you do or don't, it's very important to me!

Of course he was planning to go to the party. He was still planning to fins out more about these men in case they tried to take Bilbo away again. Smaug knew Bilbo wouldn't fall for it again, they had had a talk about that, and Smaug had sealed the deal with a humid and passionate night. But he still didn't like the idea of other people messing, or trying to mess with his things, especially Bilbo. So of course he was going.

It was getting a lot of talk, as many of the students had noticed the group after their attack on Smaug's frat. They had earned the attention, and now with planning the party, more heads were pointing to them, so many were attending. Smaug's friends had been eager to know what their leader had in mind, and were rather surprised by the response they got from him.

"We are not gonna attack them, that would just make us look bad. We have a reputation, and people know better than to mess with us, but we don't know these people. We need to know who we may be dealing with, they look more like a gang than like another fraternity, and I won't risk lives, reputation, or school opportunities only for our manly pride. We have to be smarter on this."

Even if they were not happy by how they would proceed, they knew Smaug was smart, and to follow his orders was too.

He told his mates to stay calm at the party, to even try and get things out of their hosts, and then they'd think what to do next. But that was just to silence his men. In true, he wanted to know about the leader of the group. Thorin.

So far, he only knew his name. He had asked Azog about him, what did he study, for how long had he been a Caradhras student, anything about his family, but when he had said the name aloud to the administrator, the broad man had just groaned and told him he had no time to look for files.

Smaug tried facebook, but he found nothing. He tried the other men, but the same luck. He had asked some student who might know something, some classmate or team mate, but none knew anything, apparently everyone had just noticed the group until the attack, as if they had not been in the school at all. Sure, some had seen them, but never really talked to them, and they didn't talk to anyone either.

It was all very strange to Smaug, but he was going to discover something at the party. They couldn't stay unknown forever, and that was starting to show. 

The sudden realisation hit Smaug. They weren't known until the attack. An attack which purpose had apparently been to steal Bilbo away, and had succeeded. Thorin had shouted "He deserves better" and had looked so angrily at Smaug, so judging. He knew, of course he did. Why else would he reproach it to Smaug. He always thought he hid it so well, his attraction for the smaller man, his secret relationship, when in true, a man who was ridiculously flashy with the wild long hair and the forget-me-not blue eyes, who had stayed hidden for God knows how long, had discovered about him and Bilbo, and took it on his own to defend Bilbo. Smaug wondered worriedly at how many other people knew as well, but knew better that to make it public. Could his friends know? Lately, he had been hanging longer with Bilbo, as he did not want him to stay unprotected for too long, maybe they could suspect. 

He needed to know about these men, now more than ever. He needed leverage, something so that if they decided to act against him again, he could assure that they would never say a thing, and that they would leave him and Bilbo alone.

 


	10. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most expected party is here, and Bilbo is excited. So is Thorin, judging by the fifth bath he has taken already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little more Company interactions, and o course the interaction we have been waiting for! Also, there' s a little bit of jealousy and even more realisations. Oh I really hope you like it!  
> I'm completely open to suggestions, and to any idea as to where you would like this story to go, besides the obvious Thilbo :3
> 
> hope you like!!

**Thorin & the Company**

 

"So are you sure he knows?"

It was about the twentieth time Thorin asked this. His friends were positively annoyed by his stupid nerves, and they all in turn answered "Yes Thorin, Glóin texted him, and he confirmed. He knows. He is coming"

They knew it was a novelty for Thorin to be smitten, but c'mon. It wasn't like they never have had a first time too, and it wasn't like Thorin was weak.

Their leader nodded and continued grabbing chip bags and pouring their contents in bowls. For someone who looked as if he had just stepped out of the shower because of the sweat soaking his hair, he was not acting half as nervous as he obviously felt. He had not been of much help with the final preparations of the party, so he was assigned the easiest tasks, and was kept away from the alcohol. Not that Thorin was a heavy drinker, but his friends didn't trust that he wouldn't drop a bottle or to empty them in the punch, there were going to be minors!

"Okay, let's review the plan one more time, yes?" said Bofur beckoning everyone to the centre of the living room.

They had gone through the plan many times, each changing something here and there. It had to be perfect. First, they needed someone to distract Smaug, so that someone else could bring Bilbo to where Thorin would be. It was a very easy plan, and that's why they decided it was flawed. Smaug wouldn't want to speak to any of them, they had attacked his frat after all, and even if he did, what would they talk about for the exact amount of time Thorin needed so he could talk to Bilbo, which had to be the entire party, hopefully. So next they thought that they really needed no distraction for Smaug, or at least not a direct one. There was going to be a lot of people, amongst which there would be a lot of girls, and Nori had made sure the most slutty ones attended, and well, Smaug still had the whole super-heterosexual-gorgeous-male facade, so they only needed to give him a little push in the form of a skirt to make him have to leave Bilbo, and then Glóin, who had invited Bilbo in the first place, would find him miraculously and take him for a drink or a snack to the drinks table, where Thorin would casually be chatting with Bofur, who would obviously be thrilled to see Bilbo again, and ask him if he remembered Thorin. In the meantime, Dwalin would be keeping an eye on Smaug and the girl, and Balin would make sure that if the girl or Smaug were no longer interested, there was always another one for Smaug. It felt bad, using them like that, but it was for a good cause, they just hoped they understood. The others would make sure none of the fraternity men started any trouble.

"Are we even sure Smaug is coming though?"

"Thorin, the man he is secretly screwing is coming, do you think he is going to let him come alone after we took him away from his side for a night?"

"Thanks Nori, a simple yes would have been enough. But he's right Thorin, Smaug almost never lets Bilbo out of his sight lately, and it is better to prevent."

Thorin nodded once again at Balin's ever diplomatic voice. It sounded like an easy plan, except for the part in which he had to engage Bilbo in conversation. He didn't expose this tremendous fear of his to his mates, as he had already made them spend money, time, not to mention making them break Azog's rule of staying out of the radar. He just had to relax, they all kept saying that, and let everything flow. He would try that.

"Wow this place looks inviting" the voice came from door, and they all turned happily to see the person speaking.

Dís was Thorin's sister, and his almost carbon copy, except for the eyes. Where Thorin's were deep blue, hers were dark green, like their mother's.

"Dís!" they all shouted, moving towards her like one and wrapping her in a big embrace. She answered with stretched arms and giggles.

"I see you made everything ready for tonight!" she said as they all nodded.

"How was your flight?" asked Dori kissing her cheek.

"Well, we discovered Fili is afraid of flying, which was amusing, but it was alright!"

Dís and Fili, along with Kili and Ori, Nori's and Dori's little brother, lived back in Erebor, with Thorin's mother. They were still in high school, and so they had been lucky to avoid all the troubles the eldest cousins had had to cope with in college. At least, until they finished high school, there would be time for coasts to clear, and they would have a shot at choosing whichever college they wanted, with the exception of Erebor University. At least their names wouldn't be as stained as the elders' names were.

"Where's Fili?" asked Thorin as he tightly embraced his little sister. The miss and the longing for his closest family heavy on him.

"He's outside admiring your garden for some reason. Wait until he comes in, it will take a lot of will power to make him go back with me after this." Dís rolled her eyes but smiled warmly "You look horrible Thorin, what happened"

Before Thorin could answer, the room exploded in laughter and everyone telling Dís all about Bilbo and the night at the club. Looking around helplessly, Thorin lost it and shouted at everyone to shut their pie holes.

"Oh my god you're in love!!!" said his sister excitedly.

"Shut up Dís"

"Shut up? But this is huge!! Oh but Fili will be half disappointed because you used him! Although don't worry, he will get over it when he hears you are in love! Filiiiii!"she hurried outside and Thorin groaned.

"What did you even tell her for? I bet she's gonna call mum to tell her"

"Oh Thorin she's your sister she deserves to know when her brother stopped being a ball of brood and sulk and actually a human being again."

"Whatever, come on, I want to see Fili"

They all nodded to that and made their way outside to where Thorin's siblings were leaning into each other conspiratorially, everyone breaking into excited yelling after not seeing each other for so long.

"Thorin you're in love??"

Thori rolled his eyes between teasing and even more and louder laughter.

* * *

 

**Bilbo**

 

He was waiting sitting on a bench under a big tree. It was the place Bilbo and Smaug normally used to make out without being seen. Smaug had insisted on taking Bilbo to the party, even though Bilbo had insisted that he was ok with meeting him there. It wasn't like they were gonna be together the whole time or anything. So he was waiting there and had been for 30 minutes, out in the cold and darkness. Finally, the wine coloured sports car of Smaug appeared around the corner, stopping then in front of the school gates. Bilbo ran through them and into Smaug's car, stopping himself from slamming the door shut. Smaug looked handsome as ever, with his sleek hair pushed back, and a dark red button up shirt that fitted him like a glove. The sight of him still did the trick for Bilbo, and he sucked in a breath before muttering a hello. Smaug hit the gas and they were on their way towards Thorin's party.

 

"So...what took you so long?"asked Bilbo after a few moments, when the first effect of Smaug had worn off.

 

Smaug looked taken aback by the sudden question, as Bilbo never questioned anything he made. But Bilbo wanted to go to this party, and not long ago he had been a stronger person who could stand up to Smaug. "Why is that important, Bilbo? I'm already here and we are on our way" answered the frat leader indifferently.

 

Bilbo sighed "Yes, Smaug, but we are late"

 

"So? Bilbo it is only a party, who cares if we are late?"

 

"I care! I was invited to the party and want to be there on time!"

 

Smaug turned to look at Bilbo with a grimace "You were invited, as was the whole campus Bilbo. This party is not special is it?"

 

This time Bilbo stopped before answering. It was a dangerous path, he was not completely ok with Smaug yet, and he didn't want to blow his mood, lest he cancelled their attending the party. "No, it's not special of course. I just have been indoors too much, I guess I need the air."

 

Lying to Smaug got easier with each passing day, and Thorin's face was a big helper. Smaug's eyes lingered on Bilbo for a little longer and then back to the road. He could feel the tension coming out of his secret couple, and his own anger rising at the indifference Smaug showed towards him. Not long after that, they stopped at a street empty except for them. Bilbo turned curiously at Smaug, who turned the car off and turned to look at Bilbo expectantly.

 

"Well?" he said, an when Bilbo didn't move an only stared incredulously at him, he signaled towards the door.

 

Bilbo frowned, but apparently Smaug was being serious. "What, you are leaving me here??"

 

"Of course Bilbo, we cannot be seen arriving together, you know that"

 

"But this is not a party of yours Smaug, and I doubt anyone will be paying attention to who arrives!!"

 

Smaug chuckled before saying "Please Bilbo you are giving them too much credit, how do you even know that many people will come that they won't pay attention to who arrives? I will not risk it anyway, I'll see you there ok? It's only a couple of blocks away" as he spoke, his voice turned more placid, so that the words didn't sound so horrible to Bilbo.

 

But they did, because Bilbo felt suddenly very annoyed at the arrangement he and Smaug had, after all these months of only accepting it. He didn't want to fight right now though, he wanted to attend the damn party and that he was going to do. He made to go out of the car but before Smaug held him by the arm and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. Bilbo went out light headed, but his annoyance was still there. He walked two blocks before arriving to the now packed house. Huh, too much credit then? Apparently people didn't care who threw the party, if it meant booze and sex. Bilbo went into the house, it wasn't very large, it had a living room and a kitchen, but no dining room, a flight of stairs up and one down to a basement. It looked like its inhabitants didn't tide it up very constantly, but it wasn't filthy, and it had a lot of bands and art posters around the walls. Obviously they all lived together and with no responsible parents to take care of the house. Bilbo found himself smiling at it, the house reflected all the little he knew about its owners, it had no order but then the disorder had its own special order, wild like them. He circulated around, looking for a known face, when someone held him by the shoulder. He turned to the delighted face of Bombur.

 

"Bilbo! You made it, that's great!! The others will be so happy!"

 

"Bombur, hello! I did, sorry I got here late tho"

 

"Nonsense you arrived in time, come, let me take you to the others and you'll meet Fili and Dis!"

 

Fili, Thorin's brother, and Dis well, he imagined she was a friend or another relation of theirs. For some reason, Bilbo was nervous, he didn't know if it was because he was going to meet Thorin's family, or because he was going to see the actual Thorin and not only an image in his head. Bombur was reciting how the food management had gone, that he was very tired of cooking so much but very happy with the results. Bilbo didn't know why such a party needed the crafty food of Bombir, but his stomach thanked him anyways. They were making their way through the crowd when another hand turned him firmly. Smaug was standing there, with two girls glued to his sides already, and looking dangerously serious.

 

"Hello, Bilbo, what a surprise meeting you here." he said, beckoning Bilbo towards him "Ladies, I'll go get you some drinks shall I?"

 

The girls giggled and Smaug pulled Bilbo with him. Bilbo turned to tell Bombur that he was being dragged away, but the large red head hadn't noticed he was missing. His forgotten anger rose again, and he pulled himself free from Smaug's grip.

 

Smaug stopped and looked at him angrily "What are you doing? And why did you go to him instead of to me immediately? I told you I'd meet you here" he whispered

 

"Well, someone met you before so you weren't alone an didn't miss me that much, did you?" Bilbo's tone, to his immense surprise, wasn't a whisper, nor his voice was shaking for talking back to his boyfriend.

 

It was as much a surprise to Smaug, as he was left speechless for a couple of minutes "I knew it Bilbo, you only wanted to come here for them, for Him!"

 

"I told you already that I didn't Smaug, but how can I be with you if you leave me two blocks away and when I get here you have two girls in your arms already and are most likely going to fuck them later?"

 

Smaug turned sideways to check if no one had heard. "Can you keep your voice down?"

 

"No, I can't Smaug, maybe I'm tired of doing it! I shouldn't have to don't you think?"

 

The beautiful face was anger stricken, and honestly Bilbo was beginning to think he sounded braver than he felt.

 

"Oh, so you decided you DO deserve better then, right? All you and I have shared means nothing Bilbo. It's fine, go find him, see if he can give you what I have given you" with that, Smaug came back to his calm placid self and turned to leave.

 

A rush of panic suddenly overcame Bilbo, and he made to stop him, but Smaug pulled his hand away and looked at Bilbo with disdain, leaving him standing there. He felt himself shaking and the panic was increasing.

 

_GREAT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, IDIOT. ENJOYING THE PARTY IS ONE THING BUT THIS WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY HONESTLY._

 

He started walking to look for Smaug, but before he could find him, someone else found him instead.

 

"Bilbo! Bombur said you were here but he lost you"

 

"Hello Glóin, yes I came, sorry, I have to fin---"

 

"Come, man, the others are dying to see you!"

 

"N-no, you see, I have to---"

 

The older man pulled Bilbo through the people. He was growing tired of being pulled around honestly, but Glóin's grip was firm, and before he knew it, he was being guided down the flight of stairs to the basement. His stomach felt cold to the thought of seeing him, forgetting about Smaug and remembering the nervousness he had felt minutes before. The basement was a bedroom, with three individual beds and all kinds of things scattered around, from books to cooking tools to quills, what seemed to be failed attempts at writing, and sculpting tools. There was a small tv over a battered table and a couch facing it. The couch was currently occupied by a young boy with yellow hair and a stubble at his chin. Next to him was a woman, a few years older than the blonde boy, with black hair and green eyes, and Bilbo knew immediately she had to be Thorin's sister, and the boy their brother, judging by the strong nose he shared in likeness with the other two. All the others were either on the couch, on the floor, or on the beds, and they all erupted in hellos when Bilbo was all the way down. It honestly felt so good, to feel he was being expected and accepted. He returned the greetings in the same cheerful way, and was expectant himself of the introductions, and well... 

Glóin came forward when they all settled back to their places, "Bilbo come! Meet Fili, he's the one this party is for, after all. He's one of my cousins, Thorin's younger brother, or one of them anyways!"

 

Fili, the blonde boy, smiled shyly and stood up from the couch walking towards Bilbo. He looked a him intently, and Bilbo noticed the blue under those yellow brows.

 

"Hello, they all have talked so much about you, it is great to finally meet you!"

 

Before Bilbo could answer, the woman, who looked so much like Thorin it was kind of scary, stood up as well and almost ran toward them.

 

"Probably what he means is that Thorin has talked about you, practically has not shut up about you, and yes it is a pleasure to finally put an image to the idea!!" she said, smiling knowingly and studying Bilbo with those intense green orbs.

 

Bilbo gave a nervous step back and almost fell with the box of a beater when the leader of this mad group arrived.

 

"DIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" almost yelled the strong voice of Thorin.

 

To Bilbo's surprise, it had not been the strict voice he had heard that day at the burger shop, but one with a pinch of nervousness and a splash of annoyance.

 

"Ah, brother dear, I was about to introduce myself to our most expected guest here, Bilbo, my name is Dis and I am Thorin's sister"

 

"Y-yes yes, of course, hello there!" said Bilbo, with a great effort, as his mind was currently clouded by the presence next to him.

 

Thorin was looking at him, he could feel it, but he couldn't make himself look up, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

"Say hello, brother, he came here to see you." said Dis disapprovingly

 

"What are you saying Dis, he came to a party"

 

"Your party"

 

"Fili's party"

 

"Just say hello Thorin" Óin intervened irritably.

 

"Of course, hello Bilbo, how are you?"

 

This time, the tone was so simple and so casual, without any kind of masks, or any kind of purpose but that of saying hello. Bilbo looked up into the eyes of Thorin, and his face, which was anxious but handsome as ever. Well, at least as Bilbo could remember.

 

"Hey Thorin, I'm fine thank you. Um, this party looks great, thanks for inviting me"

 

It was all Bilbo could think of saying. The silence that followed, in which both only stared at each other with an obvious loss for words but denial to break their contact, was broken by their spectators.

 

"So, Thorin, what do you say if we actually go to the party, you are the main host after all, and Fili is being celebrated there's no point on concealing ourselves here!"

 

"Dori is right, man, why don't we go upstairs and you can get Bilbo a drink?" said Dwalin stepping next to Thorin.

 

"Sure, yes. Come on Bilbo, let's go." it was weird seeing such a big man being so polite but Bilbo couldn't say he'd stop it. They all followed the two of them into the crowd of people who cheered when seeing the hosts.

 

A few minutes later some of them were socializing with the guests, others were engaged in drinking games, all of them blending in with the alumni of Caradhras. Bilbo had a glass with coke in his hand, only this time he was having a very good time, and was chatting without having to be careful of what he said, or of any gestures he made, and the man he was talking to was not looking elsewhere but at Bilbo, and was listening to him. It was nice, he had to say, very nice this small change.

 

Again, guilt didn't come.

 

* * *

 

**Smaug**

He saw them coming up the basement. First came the caveman leader, with a stupid smile across his face and talking about something to Bilbo, HIS Bilbo. The jealousy that ran through his entire body was something completely new to Smaug. He had never, not once in all the time he had been with Bilbo, had to worry about the small man being with anybody else, because he knew he lived for him, he knew he didn't need anyone but him, he was just sure of it. At that moment though? He didn't know what to feel. What to think. Bilbo had reassured him that those men had just invited him a burger and that had been it, he hadn't see them again, or talked to them or anything. He had said this party wasn't about them, but about himself and Smaug, to spend some time together outside the confinement of Bilbo's dorm. Had Bilbo lied? It scared Smaug a little to think of that possibility, Bilbo never lied to him. He had no reason to. The small scene at the car came back to him, how Bilbo's eyes flashed like he had never seen them, and it had not been with passion, but with something akin to anger. Could Bilbo be growing tired? The thoughts came and went in Smaug's mind, while Thorin went to get drinks for him and Bilbo. Smaug felt so helpless, a few feet away from his significant one and yet not able to go and snatch him away. It was with that feeling that he straightened himself. He was Smaug Bundushar, he never felt helpless. He didn't need help. He could do anything and get anyone by himself, and that he was going to do. This man thought Bilbo deserved better than him? Well, Smaug was going to make sure that Thorin was anything but better than him. He took one sip from his up and excused himself from the two girls whose names he had already forgotten. Without being seen by the ones chatting amiably at a corner, he went up the stairs to where he thought the rooms would be. There were only three, one had two bunk beds and shelves with books on a big variety of subjects, that had nothing in common. Another had two individual beds and looked slightly tidier than the last one, and the next room had only one bed and many books and clothing scattered across the floor. A photograph on the bedside table told Smaug this was the room he was looking for, with a beaming younger Thorin next to a girl who looked exactly like him, except for her eyes which were green, hugging two blonde boys who looked very much alike and younger than the girl and Thorin. Behind them, an older woman smiled proudly and a man, who looked very familiar to Smaug, that looked like he was about to burst with happiness with the smallest kid yet next to him. Smaug figured this was Thorin's family, judging by how all the kids had the sharp nose and edges on their faces the father had, but also the same smile as the mother. While some shared eyes and hair with the woman and others with the man, they looked tremendously alike. Smaug started looking around the room for anything that gave him a reason to sink this man, he looked for anything that gave him a start to keep on digging anywhere else he might. He wanted to find so much dirt on this man that it stuck under his fingernails. There had to be something, there always was something. The desk had only essays on economics and business projects. Huh, he was studying business as well, and Smaug had never seen him before that night at the club. He opened one of the drawers of the desk, inside were many newspapers; all of them were of a year and a half back, but the dates changed. In one there was a note of the change of directive table of the Erebor University. Smaug knew about that, his father was the new head of said University, but what was that to Thorin? Was that caveman also investigating Smaug? He kept looking. The next newspaper had a note on the shutting down of the Lonely Mountain Mining Company that had branches all around the globe. The company had been the heirloom of the Durin family, and it had been running for several generations. It didn't say much on why it had shut, only that the family had been left with nothing. Smaug was sure he had heard his father speak of that company as well, and that they had even gone on vacations to Erebor, but that his dad had not been too much with him and his mother. Those vacations had been a few months before the date of this newspaper. The last newspaper had the oldest man of the photograph on the bedside table, and one of the younger children, one of the blonde ones, under an obituary title. The date was the most recent one. Again, it didn't say too much about the deaths, only that it had been entirely their fault, and that the rest of the family was broken. Smaug couldn't put his finger on when had he seen the older man, or where. He stared at the pictures for a little while before putting them back in the drawer and continued his research. He sure was going to look or any Durin family records. He walked to the other bedside table and opened the drawer, looking under the clothes in there and his hand touched something hard. Smaug had never in his life touched a gun before, and he took it out of the drawer almost with fear of it going off. What on earth did Thorin need a gun for? Anticipation built up in Smaug's stomach, and a rush of excitement almost made him laugh. This had been so easy, almost unbelievably so. He had found very little and yet there was so much possibility of getting this man out of his life, out if Bilbo's life.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

 

Smaug almost dropped the gun. He spun around to see the large figure of one of Thorin's men. To be honest, Smaug would never face this man alone, and no only because of the tattoos on his head, but because of the size of him, but it was obvious he wouldn't be able to charm himself out either.

 

"I was looking for the bathroom, got lost, sorry"

 

"Oh yeah? Did you think you'd find it in the drawer?"

 

Smaug gave a chuckle and walked towards the door "I think we should just let this go, man. Surely you don't want to ruin this for your friend?"

 

The man narrowed his eyes but let Smaug pass, not before taking his arm and leaning dangerously on him.

 

"Be very careful with what you do, Bundushar, Durins never submit"

 

They stared heatedly at each other for a minute, then the bald man let go off Smaug's arm. Smaug shrugged an went downstairs. The party was still raging, but he had no desire to be there anymore. Without being able to contain himself, he looked for the curls he loved, and found them laughing with the reason of Smaug's anger. He bit at his tongue, and it was all he could do to stop himself from running to the blue eyed primate and beating the life out of him. 

He left with bile in his mouth, anxious to dig up more and show Bilbo there was no one better than him.

 

* * *

 

**Thorin**

 

They had convinced him of doing this celebration. Of course he still was gonna celebrate Fili's graduation, but what he had had in mind was smaller and certainly more personal than this. But he guessed it had been alright. Hell, who was he kidding, it had been an amazing idea. He had thought of inviting Bilbo to the reunion for Fili, but his friends had made it very clear that it was a stupid idea, first, because a smaller reunion would mean family, which would mean traveling to Erebor to meet them, and if Bilbo had not been thrilled at the idea of a burger, of course traveling to another state would prove even harder. Second, because they had not even talked that much so that Thorin could invite him to stay at his mother's at another state, for a couple of days maybe more, an away from Smaug. They had told Thorin to give it time and he had agreed, so of course these were excellent reasons. So they told him this party would be a perfect occasion for them to talk, get to know each other a little more, and honestly they had had worst ideas than this. So Thorin had agreed, not very sure at first, because he remembered the words of Azog. But he also remembered what had happened to his family, to his friends, to his own life. And who was Caradhras University to deny him a little bit of fun, and a little time with the most amazing man in the world? Thorin didn't think he deserved much, in fact he didn't think he deserved anything at all, but hadn't his father been selfish with something far worse than liking a person this much?

 

Bilbo didn't drink, so Thorin brought him a glass with coke. When the smaller man took it he made a grimace.

 

"What, you don't like coke?" Thorin asked already halfway through turning to get something else, ridiculous as that was.

 

"No! No, i do like coke, I just had a sense of de javu that's all" Bilbo answered chuckling.

 

"Really? About what?"

 

Bilbo looked uneasy at the question, so Thorin let it pass and asked about Bilbo's career.

 

And it was almost magical. Seeing Bibo speak about what he was passionate about, with all the security of one who is completely in his element. Bilbo loved languages, because he wondered at how something we do every day like speaking could be such a strong reason for troubles between nations, or even between only two people from different nationalities. He loved languages because they were the base of everything, from a declaration of love to the declaration of war, and he loved classic languages because thanks to those such a big and beautiful variety of others had been made. And Thorin listened and he felt as if he could love languages and literature as well, and that he could love Bilbo forever. He liked seeing Bilbo like this, speaking aloud, his hands flying in gestures, his eyes shinning. Thorin imagined him for a moment declaring his love for him, that same glow in his face directed towards Thorin.

 

"Thorin?"

 

"Huh? What?"

 

His imagination had carried off a bit, and Bilbo was looking at him with certain humour in his eyes.

 

"I just asked why is it that you chose to study business?"

 

"Oh." it was a delicate topic for Thorin. The reason could carry to many other questions that would be very hard and uncomfortable to answer, and painful too. Yet he felt the need to tell Bilbo about himself, to make him see he may be stiff and a little bad tempered, but that he was a good person, loyal and even friendly. He wanted to share his life with Bilbo, strange as it was given that Thorin never before felt the need to be open to anyone sometimes not even his closest family. If only there wasn't so much pain and guilt.

 

"Well, I, my father wished me to run the family company"

 

"Oh" Bilbo said, with the grimace from the coke on his face again.

 

"What?" asked Thorin.

 

"It's nothing, it's just... Well, it's the same with Smaug. He's to inherit all of his father's businesses, and all his friends have the same plan" the small man's voice sounded almost disappointed.

 

Thorin figured then that maybe Smaug got him coke at every party too. _Way to go, idiot._ Well, in his defense, he hadn't known.

 

"Yes, well, I think we can both agree I'm nothing like Smaug right?"

 

Bilbo considered him for a brief moment before smiling.

 

"No, you are not, you are right."

 

Thorin could feel himself beaming at that, and at the smile, an at the blush that came later.

 

"I'll show you Bilbo, I am better for you, I could make you so much happier" murmured Thorin, stepping closer to Bilbo and leaning into him so that only he he could hear him.

 

Bilbo opened his eyes wide. "T-Thorin"

 

"Thorin"

 

Snapping his head up, Thorin inquired with angry eyes what did Dwalin want.

 

"A word" said his bald friend, not really caring if Thorin was annoyed or not.

 

Thorin apologised to Bilbo an followed his friend.

 

"What is it then?"

 

"Smaug, he was in your room, he had the gun out."

 

His insides almost disappeared. "Where is he now?"

 

"Gone, I got there before he opened any more drawers, although I think he had been there for a while" Dwalin looked at Thorin knowingly.

 

He supposed Smaug had seen the newspapers. That sneaky son of a bitch. Let him find whatever he wanted. Thorin was still going to prove to Bilbo he was better.

 

"We'll talk about this later, when this is done"

 

Dwalin nodded and they both rejoined their friends. Bofur had already dragged Bilbo with them, and they were cheering animatedly at Nori, who had a funnel in his mouth with beer pouring through it.

 

Thorin was happy to see Bilbo fit into his group so naturally, and he was hopeful. So very hopeful.

 

 

When finally the last drunk college students staggered outside the door, Thorin sighed, his eyes stinging with tiredness. Their house was a complete wreck, but it could wait, he wanted to rest. Bilbo was curled on a couch, breathing lightly. Thorin's chest exploded with heat at the sight, so peaceful and so organic, if you took the disaster surrounding the couch, it could look like a lazy sunday afternoon.

 

"Look at the development. He stayed all night willingly"

 

"I even made him laugh a few times, Balin" and for some reason, achieving that made Thorin feel very proud.

 

"I saw dude."

 

"There was something too." he paused for a moment. He had just thought about it, while he politely asked his last guests to leave his house already, that when asking about Thorin's career choice, he had admitted to disliking it because of how boring and ordinary he thought it was, because o Smaug. And that he told Balin. "He also agreed that I was nothing like Smaug. Maybe he looks at it like the other side of the coin. We were having a moment, I could feel it Balin, he was looking at me, and we had a moment"

 

Balin smiled before adding "So you are making him see"

 

Thorin nodded happily. That he was doing. He was helping Bilbo, he knew it. Because there was no way this special man with so much beauty to offer to the world could be ok with being faded by such a man like Smaug. And Thorin, he wanted him to shine, and he wanted him to love him.

 

And he was hopeful, for the first time in a long while, he truly was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe their plan didn't go exactly as planned, but Thorin got to hang out with Bilbo anyways. Now, after this, thankfully, we'll have more interactions between our lovely lovebirds :3


End file.
